


A Friend in Need

by JotaroVapes (radioaction)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pre-Time Skip, Sex Pollen, Thigh sex, Top Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/JotaroVapes
Summary: What's a handjob between friends? Or rather, between two people who begrudgingly tolerate each other's existence.Hubert finds himself afflicted by a dreaded case of sex pollen, and Ferdinand is more than willing to put aside their differences to help a friend in need.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticTori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticTori/gifts).



> Takes place pre-time skip, Hubert is 20, Ferdinand recently turned 18.

It was a fine, beautiful spring morning. 

Any other day Hubert would take the opportunity to enjoy the moment. That proved quite difficult when a certain noble talked his ear off as they descended the dining hall stairs.

“Honestly, Hubert, I cannot fathom how one could detest such delicacies like Daphnel stew!  _ Clearly, _ you have been living on pickled fish and red meat for far too long.” 

A headache began to form, and Hubert fought the urge to throw Ferdinand into the pond. But no, he would refuse to allow himself to lose his composure. He held his tongue, giving no response in the hope that Ferdinand would get the message and shut up.

Unfortunately, his silence only exasperated the situation. 

Miffed at being ignored, Ferdinand crossed his arms and muttered, “Hmph. Perhaps your diet explains your poor posture. Or is it from kissing Edelgards boot for hours on end?”

Hubert stopped. 

Composure be  _ damned _ . With a low growl, he readied himself to toss the brat... until he noticed that Ferdinand had gone silent as he stared at something beyond his shoulder. 

By following his gaze, Hubert could see exactly what had caught the young noble’s attention. 

Within the greenhouse window, they could see a flurry of colors peeking out from over the window ledge. The mysterious plant had begun to bloom. 

It had been a month since the professor returned from Abyss with a new addition to the greenhouse. At first, it was a small, feeble looking sprout; only two inches high with tiny wilting leaves. According to the merchant, it was a rare import brought over from across the sea, but since it was proving too difficult to keep alive, he was willing to part with it.

So, the monastery gardener rose to the challenge brought to her by the newest professor -- And succeeded. To everyone's amazement, the little sapling was now knee high and thriving, rejuvenated to its full potential. It was anyone's guess as to what the plant looked like when it would flower….and now they could finally find out.

Ferdinand looked at Hubert. 

Hubert looked at Ferdinand. He nodded.

Silently agreeing to put their squabbling aside for a later date, the two went to investigate. 

Once inside the greenhouse, they could see the bright blue and pink petals blossomed from the bulb. Hubert, hesitant to trust anything purchased from an underground thieves den, wisely chose to stand a cautious distance away.

No such concern occurred to Ferdinand. Awestruck, he squatted down next to the plant to take a better look at the purple leaves that had sprouted from the stem. “Beautiful...Do you think this is a new species, Hubert?”

“It is possible.” Hubert murmured. Much of the world was still undiscovered, after all. “Though... I suppose it could also be a mutation of an existing species.” It looked like nothing Hubert had seen before, in books or otherwise. 

As Ferdinand leaned forward to inspect it more closely, they both gasped. The flower started to unfurl right before their eyes. The blue petals had pink edges speckled with white. A long, bright green pistil stood proud in its center, surrounded by pollen yellow stamen. 

It was clear that this plant had some sort of magical property. There was no way a bud could become a full bloom in seconds. This was something that should be studied, not out in the open, Hubert thought. He stepped back, looking around to see if he could spot the gardener nearby.

“We should get someone to take this thing out of the greenhouse; this is highly-- Ferdinand!” Hubert snapped, just as he saw Ferdinand leaning in close again to smell the flower.

“ **Gwah** !” 

Ferdinand gave an undignified yelp of surprise as Hubert yanked him back by his collar and raised him until his boots barely touched the ground. 

“Does your  _ idiocy _ know no bounds?!” He sneered, giving Ferdinand a shake, “What would you do if this pollen turned out to be poison, hm? Do you stick your hand into snake dens with the same recklessness?” 

Squirming in his grasp and red in the face, Ferdinand grabbed Hubert’s forearms and struggled to free himself. “Unhand me, you-- you mop-headed coat rack!” 

Hubert blinked up at him, then released his collar and laughed. 

“A  _ coat rack _ ? How  _ creative _ , Ferdinand. Is that the best you can...” Hubert trailed off, his goading interrupted by movement in his periphery. 

At some point, the plant’s petals had closed back up, and now...it was  _ shuddering _ . 

Like when a cat senses a thunderstorm, Hubert knew something terrible was about to happen. Propelled by his instinct, he quickly pushed Ferdinand away.

The noble fell back onto the tiled floor just as the petals opened up and puffed a large cloud of pollen right in Hubert’s direction. 

\---

When it was all said and done, Hubert’s face was dusted with a layer of yellow pollen. Hands clenched tightly at his sides, he stormed across the monastery grounds, followed closely behind by Ferdinand. 

Practically jogging to keep up with the brunette's long strides, he feebly tried to call out to his classmate. "Hubert I--"

“If I die,” Hubert sneered, as he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, ”It’s  _ your _ fault.” 

This was exactly what he was afraid would happen. Symptoms had already begun to manifest as the plant's poison took root. 

It was a brisk spring morning outside, yet his skin was burning up. 

With every step, he felt his body grow more lethargic. Heavy, like he wore weights on all his limbs. 

His heart pounded harshly against his chest like a war drum.

By the time they reached the stairwell, Hubert was panting heavily, sweat pouring down his face. He leaned against the wall to prevent himself from collapsing. Who was the genius that decided the infirmary should be on the second floor?

His body was taut, like a clock that had been wound too tight. Perspiration caused his dark locks to cling to his face. He ran his hand back through his hair, his vision unfocused. 

A familiar feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach. The growing need bloomed from between his legs and traveled up over his body. It was a feeling he scarcely felt since puberty. 

Damn his luck. He would have much preferred that the flower was slowly killing him.

Instead, it was making him...aroused.

_ Very _ aroused. Almost painfully so. 

He shifted, taking a sharp breath when his swollen cock brushed against his thigh, sending shivers down his spine.

While the cut of his uniform helped keep his current condition obscured, it would be more than evident in due time. The possible outcomes of this perilous situation filled him with revulsion. If someone were to notice...if  _ Edelgard _ were to see him like this! 

Hubert braced himself against the cool and unyielding wall and prayed that this was some sort of nightmare. That he would wake up any moment in his bed, and over time this would fade away as nightmares do.

Now more than ever, it was imperative that he reached the infirmary as soon as possible. 

Ferdinand’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Hubert! Hubert, can you hear me?” The worried, concerned, noble Ferdinand flitted about him like a hummingbird. 

He groaned, holding his hand over his forehead. The headache from before was now in full force. When he looked down at his classmate, he found it difficult to parse exactly what he was babbling on about. Instead, his attention was focused entirely on the hint of skin just above Ferdinand’s collar. 

So smooth. Was von Aegir’s skin always so... immaculate? Hubert wondered as his eyes traveled upwards, lingering on the other boy’s lips. Had they always looked soft? 

How would they feel against his own? 

These thoughts and many others crossed his mind as Ferdinand met his eyes. Worried, he fervently searched them for a response. “Hubert,  _ please, _ say something! Goddess, you look terrible... are you in pain?” He asked, wringing his hands.

The urge to smack Ferdinand for putting him in this position battled against the urge to push him against the wall. Just to see if he could still taste the Southern Fruit Blend tea on Ferdinand’s lips.

A chill came over the aspiring dark mage. What on earth was he thinking? He hated Ferdinand...right?

Hubert swallowed and tried to clear his mind of his lurid and confusing thoughts. More than ever, he needed to get away from Ferdinand. 

"Shut up. Just...Just  **leave** . I can continue on my own.” He sneered and refocused on his mission. If he used the monastery wall to keep his balance, he might be able to climb up the steps alone. At least, that was his rationale as he tried to take the first step up the staircase. They might as well have been cliff sides with how much he struggled.

Before he could protest, Ferdinand wrapped his arm around Hubert’s side and hooked the other behind his knees. Literally swooped off his feet, Hubert yelped and felt sparks of electricity dance over his skin -- originating from every point where their bodies met. 

He clutched the front of Ferdinand’s uniform as his body jerked and trembled. By virtue of burying his face into the other’s chest, he barely managed to muffle his moans. Little flashes of light in his periphery accompanies each wave of pleasure that traveled over his body. The heaviness abated. 

The mounting tension started to melt away. Hubert sighed in relief before going completely limp in his classmates’ warm embrace.

\---

When Hubert awoke, it was with his face pressed against a cool cotton pillow. Green drapes surrounded the bed and the air smelled of perfume and whiskey. 

There was no mistaking it; he had made it to the infirmary. 

The sound of Professor Manuela’s voice slowly filled his ears. With a grunt as he turned to look, spotting a blurry mess of orange and black fretting around the foot of the bed.

“Ferdinand dear, I know you’re worried, but I must insist that you return to class.”

“I cannot just leave, Professor Manuela. This is all my fault; I must make sure he is alright!” 

_ Ugh. Just take the hint and leave already _ , Hubert thought grimly. The memory of what happened earlier came flooding back, filling him with equal parts shame and disgust. To make matters worse, he appeared to still be under that cursed affliction despite his trauma.

Coming in his pants like a teenager... All Hubert wanted was to disappear into the ether, never to return. 

When Ferdinand realized he was awake, he ran over to Hubert’s bedside, his hand resting dangerously close to his own. "Hubert! I am so sorry, I.." 

Afraid that even a brush of skin might trigger another reaction, he yanked his hand away. “Don’t! 

Ferdinand gave him a wounded look when Hubert quickly turned around, facing the wall. "Just… don't." He curled into himself, shivering and hugging his knees to his chest. How could it be both so hot and yet so cold in this room? 

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Manuela attempted to dissolve it by patting Ferdinand's shoulder. "It’s time for Hubert to rest.” She chided, gently ushering him out of the room. 

Ferdinand hesitated, stopping to look back at Hubert one last time before he stepped out. Hubert closed his eyes and sighed once he heard the door click shut.

\---

After a difficult but thorough examination, the concerned and slightly inebriated Manuela took a seat by Hubert’s bedside. 

At some point, Hubert had changed into a spare nightgown, the only clothing that provided as little stimulation as possible. Right now, he was sitting with his back against the wall, holding a pillow on his lap. During the examination, he had come close to coming several times. His cock was so hard it hurt, and it took all of his willpower not to take himself in hand right there. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked. 

He laughed dryly. "How am I feeling? How do you  _ think _ I'm feeling?" At the moment, he felt agony as he tried and failed to ignore the way his cock throbbed between his legs.

The tired physician frowned and thinned her lips. "I will forgive your disrespect for now, but you better watch your tone, young man.” 

He huffed but nodded. 

“I’m sure you have already come to the same conclusion, but the plant you encountered is a rare but very potent aphrodisiac.” 

"Obviously.” The snarky retort was met with a stern glare. He muttered an apology, then asked, “Is there a cure?"

"Not a cure, exactly.” Manuela averted her eyes. “The pollen will work its way out of your system naturally over time. It could be through your sweat, tears, or… well. The fastest way is through sexual release. That is, after all, what it was designed for." She stood up and walked over to her desk. 

"If you weren't a student and perhaps a bit nicer, I would offer my assistance. But since that is not the case, the best I can recommend is to well, ‘self medicate.’” She returned and set a large bottle of lotion on the bedside table beside him. 

"I don't recommend that you stay in your room. Quite frankly, it would cause a scene if the other students were to see you…” She gestured to his lap. “Like this. So, there's an unused room in the staff quarters that you are welcome to use. And if anything should happen, you can always come to find me across the hall.” 

When Hubert made a face, she quickly added, “Oh, don't worry your little head, dear! The walls and doors are quite thick, so you can rest assured no one will hear you. Though if you’d like, I can cast a ward of silence around the door?” 

He nodded and gripped the pillow tightly. "Yes. I would prefer it if you did. "

With a small smile, she stood and helped him up from the bed. 

Once Hubert was set up for the night in his temporary abode, she left briefly to fetch a large carafe of water and towels. 

"Drink plenty of water, or you will run the risk of dehydration.” She instructed as if this was anything but strange. “And if you can, try to fall asleep in something dry. It’s just terrible for your skin otherwise, trust me!” 

She laughed weakly, but it quickly faded. Her hands lingered on the stack of towels. “If you don't show any sign of improvement by tomorrow morning…” 

Helpless to do anything else, all Hubert could do was stare down at his feet. The implication made his face twist and he hugged the pillow tighter against his body. 

If he didn’t show any improvements then more people would have to get involved. 

The expression he wore must have looked pitiful judging by the way she sighed and gave him her most motherly smile. “You’ll be okay, dear. This will pass."

A terrible thought then occurred to him. His eyes widened. “What if—”

“Lady Edelgard asks?” Manuela finished his thought. He paled, then nodded sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry; doctor/patient confidentiality is in full effect. She will know you’re ill, of course, but other than that, I won’t say a word.” 

Some of the tension eased when he heard that. He nodded again, taking a shaking breath. "Well. Good. Thank you, Professor Manuela. You have been surprisingly… helpful.” 

As soon as she left, he closed the door and turned the lock. He leaned his forehead against the wood. 

Masturbation was not a hobby of his. Frankly, the act was distasteful, not to mention a waste of time. In the end, it only left him feeling disgusted, tired, and empty. 

But now… he had little other options. It was time to get started. 

With his back propped up against some pillows, Hubert palmed at his cock through his gown, now stained with precome that leaked steadily. The gown was starting to cling to his lithe body, damp with sweat and sensitive to every shift of clothing over his skin. 

The hair on the back of his neck bristled as he hiked the gown up over his hips. He sighed softly, freeing his cock from the confines of troublesome smallclothes that were quickly discarded.

Holding his gown between his teeth, he loosely wrapped his fingers around his member. That alone was enough to draw obscene moans from his lips. His ears burned in embarrassment. He took a sharp intake of breath as he slowly stroked himself from base to tip. His cock twitched as more precome flowed over his fingers.

There was no need for any lotion. 

It was only seconds before his second orgasm took over. His cock pulsed with each rope of come that spurted over his chest. Hubert let his head fall back, reveling in the pleasure that now crashed over him in waves. 

But just when he felt a moment of relief, as soon as the pleasure subsided, his cock grew hard once more. Frustrated, Hubert growled and begrudgingly resumed stroking himself. 

Minutes or maybe hours passed. 

Again and again, he fell back into that blissful feeling. Each time he wanted to rest, his body was compelled to keep going. It was like he was on fire, and each consecutive release left Hubert a little more unhinged. 

More desperate for the end. 

The pitcher of water by his bed was quickly drained as the day faded into the evening. 

It was clear that his hand would not be enough. All that remained was a gnawing, animalistic need for something more. 

That first time would not leave his mind. He remembered how tightly Ferdinand had held him, how he had never realized how strong the noble was to pick him up like it was no trouble at all. 

What he needed was the warmth of another. 

Closing his eyes, Hubert imagined wet, bow-shaped lips sinking onto his cock. He pretended that the hand that gently squeezed his cock wasn't his own and instead belonged to a pretty, young thing. 

The gown fell from his mouth. He licked his lips, circling his thumb over his cockhead as he constructed a fantasy vivid enough to satisfy his yearning. If only he had someone to hold, to hold him in return. Someone who would whisper his name into his ear... 

"Hubert…"

“Yes, just like that-” Hubert moaned and languidly stroked his cock, his hips canted forward. It was so real, as if someone was actually calling his…

"Hubert?" 

Hubert froze. Ferdinand’s voice was calling out to him through the door. 

Holding his breath, he waited for the moment to pass. He hoped- he  _ prayed _ that it was just a hallucination, but no. 

All hopes were dashed the moment he heard Ferdinand speak again.

"H-Hubert, can I talk to you?"

“Ugh, of course.” He groaned, draping his arm over his face as he answered through clenched teeth. "Go. Away.  _ Ferdinand _ ." Didn’t that woman say she would cast a ward over the room? 

There were a brief few seconds of silence before Ferdinand spoke again. 

"Hubert. I overheard your conversation with Professor Manuela regarding your...your condition."

"Overheard?” Hubert sneered. Even though he was thoroughly annoyed, Hubert unconsciously stroked his cock. "Tell me, Ferdinand, how does one overhear a hushed conversation in a locked room?"

Another pause. 

"...Perhaps I stayed behind and listened to you through the door." 

Hubert can practically hear the blush in Ferdinand's confession. 

"I...I am somewhat responsible for this.” Ferdinand continued. “I want to help you, if I can." 

Hubert’s hand stilled. His heart skipped what felt like several beats. "Do… Do you even know what you're  _ saying _ ?" Hubert hissed. In his hand, his cock twitched in intrigue. 

Ferdinand laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Hubert had heard all day. "Contrary to your beliefs, I am not that ignorant." 

The noble’s voice took on a more somber tone. "I know you do not like me. Truthfully, I cannot say you are my favorite person. But… please believe me when I say I do not hate you.”

Another lingering pause. “Is it… is it because I am not experienced?” His voice was so sad… so dejected as he asked, “Am I no good?"

Hubert’s breath caught in his throat. 

He practically jumped out of bed; his hair was in a state from all his tossing and turning. Cleaning himself up as best he could, he wrapped himself in a dry sheet and reached for the handle. His hand hovered over the metal knob.

Did he forget what a bad idea this was? Ferdinand was his classmate, and furthermore, the son of the Prime Minister. No… this was a mistake. Panting and flushed, Hubert’s hand recoiled. He turned around and leaned his weight against the door. 

“Ferdinand.” His hands dug into his thigh. Just being in proximity to another living being was driving him mad. “I... If I open this door… I cannot promise that I will have the wherewithal to stop.”

“Hubert,” Ferdinand said in an impossibly gentle voice. Hubert felt his weight press back against him from the other side. “Please. Open the door.”

The door swung open. Hubert pulled Ferdinand inside the room, kicking the door closed behind them before taking Ferdinand by the shoulders. In his arms, Ferdinand held two sets of bedsheets and a blanket against his chest. 

Hubert did not miss the way the noble's eyes widened as they traveled over his body or how the lump his throat bobbed as he swallowed. 

" _ Idiot _ ." Unable to hold back any longer, Hubert leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ferdinand’s. The redhead softly gasped in surprise. As their kiss deepened -- those gasps turned into soft moans.

The noble’s meticulously ironed clothes were wrinkled as Hubert’s hands traveled over him. By burying his face in the crook of his neck, Hubert could smell high-end cologne and expensive soaps mixed with the fruity scent from evening tea. 

They parted only when the need for oxygen made it necessary. Hubert looked for hesitation in Ferdinand’s eyes, searching for any sign that he didn't want this. All he saw was the healthy blush spread over Ferdinand’s face. 

"That ...That was my first kiss." Ferdinand said breathlessly. 

"I'm sorry." Hubert apologized, kissing Ferdinand’s cheek. “I am so sorry.”

"Do not apologize!” Ferdinand smiled, “It was actually rather ni...O-oh!" Whatever he intended to say was interrupted when Huberts groped his backside, pulling him forward until his hips were flush against his own. 

Ferdinand clutched the blankets tightly as Hubert shamelessly ground up against him. 

"Fe-Ferdinand,” Hubert asked breathlessly, “Are you certain--?"

The look of warning that Ferdinand gave him told him he needed to shut up. Perhaps that was something he learned from their previous arguments. 

"Have I not told you the same answer again and again?” Ferdinand chastised, but of course, he understood that the older boy's hesitance came from a place of respect. Another gentle smile graced his lips when his expression softened. “Just… just tell me how I can help.”

Tears began to form in the corners of Hubert’s eyes. Trembling, he smoothed his hands over Ferdinand’s shoulders. "I… I want… no." He shook his head. This feeling was beyond want at this point. It took everything in his power to form his words into a coherent sentence. 

"You... I  _ need _ you," he rasped and held Ferdinand. This close, he could feel the other’s heartbeat quicken. Biting his lip, he nuzzled Ferdinand’s cheek and whispered, "I need you, please. Just... just  _ touch _ me." 

By now, Ferdinand’s blush reached the tips of ears. How strange that Hubert never noticed that before. 

With a slight nod, the noble snaked his hand between their bodies and gently took hold of Hubert through his nightgown. Groaning, Hubert's hips bucked up into Ferdinand’s loose grip, the cloth damp from his ‘self-medicating’ earlier. Just this was enough to make him weak in the knees. 

"Hubert,” Ferdinand gasped, ”Your gown is..."

"A mess, I know.” Hubert laughed, almost deliriously. Everything was a mess, but none of it mattered anymore. With a small head-tilt, he moved closer. “Kiss me?"

Their lips met again; all teeth and tongue. Hubert shuddered, moaning loudly as Ferdinand clumsily stroked him through his clothes. The wet cloth sliding over his member created unique friction, and the uneven, silted strokes brought him closer to infinity until he saw stars.

He felt Ferdinand’s hand a dripping mess when he came, all the while whimpering and gasping against Ferdinand’s mouth. "Yes, please please please…" he begged between kisses. Even now his carnal hunger had not abated, but it felt amazing nonetheless. "Your hand… Ferdinand, it's so  _ good _ . Please, don't stop."

Such ardent appreciation made Ferdinand laugh lightly, as he traced his fingers over his cock, that twitched with arousal between them "One could get used to you singing my praises like this."

"Ha!" The laugh was abrupt and hoarse, enough to make Ferdinand flinch. "Oh, Ferdinand...I'll sing you a symphony if it means you keep touching me." 

He was now practically leaning against Ferdinand with his arms draped over the boy's shoulders. 

"Oh? I— mn! I w-will hold you to that…” Ferdinand chuckled, turning his head to kiss Hubert’s cheek. 

Rejuvenated, Hubert kissed Ferdinand’s neck and showered his clandestine lover with various, slurred words of encouragement.

Then Ferdinand cleared his throat, gently prying the two of them apart much to Hubert’s chagrin. “However there are some things we must attend to first.”

Of course, the budding general would have a plan. Hubert wished he could properly convey his gratitude, but instead he nodded and accepted Ferdinand's hand as it was offered to him. A gentle squeeze let him know Ferdinand would not leave him to suffer this alone. 

_ It would be okay _ , he reasoned. Together, they would make sure he would be okay. 

Beyond all the uncertainty, there was hope.

\---

While Ferdinand replaced the bedding with fresh linens, Hubert gulped down the entire pitcher of water set on the table by his bedside. 

For the moment he kept his eyes closed, too afraid that if he opened them and saw Ferdinand leaning precariously over the mattress, he would not be able to contain himself. 

As soon as they were both done, they resumed their passionate necking, each craving the feeling of intoxication that came each time their tongues met. 

When the back of Ferdinand’s knees hit the edge of the bed Hubert pushed him down and climbed on top of him. The ruined nightgown went up and over his head and was left forgotten on the bedroom floor. 

Upon seeing him completely exposed, Ferdinand’s face turned a brighter shade of red, causing Hubert’s heart to flutter against his ribcage. 

He leaned forward and braced himself on the mattress, their foreheads touching briefly before he moved to rest his head against Ferdinand’s shoulder. 

“Ready?” Ferdinand asked, smoothing his hand over Hubert’s bare shoulder. The brunette’s eyes fell closed. He nodded. 

As soon as he was given the go-ahead, Ferdinand reached between his legs and touched him; this time with more confidence, more attention to technique. 

Not even a minute passed before he released into Ferdinand's hand once more, his moan muffled against the warm body below him. 

"Hubert…" Ferdinand marveled and wrapped his arm around him. 

He smoothed small circles over his back while he milked Hubert through his orgasm. Each time his thumb brushed over his sensitive tip it made his toes flex and curl. Panting, Hubert focused on the tremors that ran throughout his body with each stroke. 

Even though this release was infinitely better than the ones before, the hunger returned. 

"More, more." The poor afflicted mage pleaded, licking and biting the soft skin of Ferdinand’s throat. Each time he coaxed tiny, muted moans from the other’s lips. 

It was time Ferdinand undressed as well, he decided. fumbling with the buttons of Ferdinand’s uniform, he glanced up and shivered as he recognized the desire reflected in Ferdinand’s gaze. His hands fell over Hubert’s and with some protest, he let Ferdinand roll them over. 

After promising to return, briefly leaving the warmth of Hubert’s lap to strip completely. Hubert resisted stroking himself as he watched, feeling that was too lecherous despite his clouded judgment. 

Hubert couldn’t help but feel relieved. Based on how Ferdinand’s cock hung heavily between his legs, he could see this was at least somewhat beneficial to both of them. Then as he traced every curve, every stretch of sun-kissed skin dusted with freckles, he fell back into the well of desire he had come to know. 

A low growl formed at the base of his throat as he yanked Ferdinand down into his lap and started to mouth hungrily against his skin. His fingertips traveled up the noble’s body, caressing each dip and hill of bones and muscle. When his teeth grazed over his skin it made Ferdinand shiver, much to Hubert's delight.

"H-Hubert!" Ferdinand moaned and squirmed in his grasp as he laved his tongue over his nipple, causing it to slowly harden under his tongue. 

To hear Ferdinand say his name that way was enough to push Hubert over the edge. Digging his nails into Ferdinand he cried out while his cock twitched and spilled over his thigh -- coming untouched. 

"Hah… hah…" Hubert’s chest rose and fell. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ferdinand’s chest. Tears spilled down his face as the temporary relief faded away. 

In the beginning, it was only annoyingly painful, but now he felt the fear wash over him. The thought that this would never end made his lower lip tremble as he whined, "No, no, no...."

Ferdinand sympathetically cradled his head in his hands and held him close. It should have been comforting. Instead, it only served to unravel him further. 

" _ Please _ .” Hubert whimpered, a sob tearing through him as he hugged Ferdinand tightly. “Please, make it  _ stop _ ."

"Shh, it will stop. I promise." Ferdinand combed his hands back through Hubert’s hair. With a sigh, he leaned down to kiss the top of his head and whispered, “We just need to keep going.”

\---

The bottle of lotion was necessary after all, Hubert realized as he laid beside Ferdinand and watched him use it to slick his inner thighs. The idea was nothing short of inspired; he could use Ferdinand’s shapely legs as a warm, tight place to take out his frustrations. He called it, “interfemoral fornication.” 

Later Hubert would have to ask where Ferdinand had learned of such things. Through study, he hoped. 

With some very careful maneuvering, they fit together perfectly with Ferdinand’s back against his chest. Their bodies were both warm and damp with sweat, thrumming with energy and excitement. 

The generous amount of lubricant allowed Hubert to easily slip his cock between his firm, beautiful legs. 

Hubert experimentally rolled his hips forward and found himself enveloped in wet, delicious friction “Goddess, yes.” he sobbed, hooking his arms around Ferdinand as he began to fuck his thighs. 

Each time his cock slid against Ferdinand’s perineum, it made the redhead shiver and hold his thighs closer together. Precome flowed between them each time Hubert’s hips jerked forward. 

It would be rude to leave Ferdinand wanting when this ended. He released his grasp of Ferdinand's pectorals and reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, which had been woefully ignored until now. 

Ferdinand jolted from the sudden attention and blessed Hubert with an almost melodic moan. Eager for more, he stroked him in tandem with each thrust and relished each shudder, every pleasured gasp, and moan. 

Oh, he could drown in their sound, drink it in like water, breathe it like air. 

How could he ever consider this voice grating to his ears? Surely he had been a fool for not appreciating it. 

Their movements became more erratic as Hubert desperately fucked into the lithe, taut body in front of him. That was when, to his amazement, Ferdinand started to  _ motivate _ him to keep going.

"Good," Ferdinand's encouraged, his voice now rough with want, “You’re doing  _ so good. _ ”

The pace quickened, spurred on by his words. He was getting closer, nearing the precipice of relief each time Ferdinand squeezed around his cock.

When he looked back over his shoulder, Ferdinand appeared to be in the same condition as gazed at Hubert with half-lidded eyes. Swiping his tongue over his wet and parted lips, Ferdinand whispered, "Come for me, Hubert."

" _ Flames _ ." Hubert hissed through gritted teeth. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he captured Ferdinand with another desperate kiss, both moaning as their tongues entwined. He felt Ferdinand cock pulse and spill over his fingers, his come thick and hot on his skin.

With eyes shut tight, Hubert’s body jerked as he came. His nails dragged over Ferdinand’s chest, leaving shallow, red marks in their wake.

True relief washed over him when his cock slowly softened between Ferdinand’s legs. A grateful, broken sob wracked through his chest as the heat began to quell in his loins. It was finally, finally over. 

Tired and almost as relieved, Ferdinand reached back and brushed Hubert’s hair back from his eyes. To see his dimpled, sated smile made Hubert blush. 

"Better?" Ferdinand asked, his voice hoarse. They had been quite loud, hadn’t they? 

A hum of affirmation was all Hubert could muster as he leaned into Ferdinand's touch, turning his head to kiss his shoulder. The tension that had accumulated over the last several hours melted away, leaving him feeling as if his bones were jelly. 

After taking a few moments to bask in the precious afterglow, he carefully withdrew. More come spilled from between Ferdinand’s legs and pooled on the bedsheets between him. Embarrassed, Ferdinand turned away, apparently to avoid meeting Hubert’s gaze.

If he weren’t so close to passing out, Hubert would have teased him for his bashful behavior. 

Instead, he rolled over onto his back, exhausted.

They both lay there, silent. They listened to the sounds of the other’s breathing, let their heart rate slow. Waiting, wondering who would speak first. 

The bed creaked as Ferdinand turned over to face Hubert. 

Hubert gathered the courage to look over. 

"Ferdinand, I -" 

“Hubert, I -”

They paused, both waiting for the other to speak. 

After a second, Ferdinand started to giggle. He held his hand to his forehead in disbelief, laughing and shaking his head. 

Another moment passed before Hubert felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He laughed, appreciating the ludicrousness of the entire affair. 

How strange that the day began with an argument and ended with them naked in a bed. This certainly had been a bonding experience, to say the least.

Feeling relaxed, their laughter slowly died down, 

Now awkwardness could set in. 

Hubert cleared his throat. “Thank you.” His throat was sore, overused, and dry. It would take some time to recover from this.

“Oh. Um.” With another blush, Ferdinand brushed his rust-red hair back behind his ears. “You are... welcome, Hubert. I am glad you are okay.”

The silence stretched out between them. Finally, Ferdinand sat up and reached over the side of the bed to pick up his clothes from the floor. Alarmed, Hubert quickly sat up, then winced and lay back down again. His whole body ached and would probably continue to ache for a few days.

“Where...where are you going?” He asked, silently cursing himself for letting the disappointment show in his voice. 

When Ferdinand turned around, he wore a confused expression and held his rumpled uniform on his lap. He thinned his lips, his voice waving with uncertainty.“Back to my room? U-unless…” 

_ Unless _ .

That word held the weight of many implications. They could be analyzed later. 

Scoffing, Hubert turned away and crossed his arms over his chest, blushing as the noble, very perplexed Ferdinand tried to decipher his intentions. He leaned over Hubert to try to meet his eyes. “Hubert?”

Instead of answer Hubert sighed and motioned for Ferdinand to join him, stretching his arm across the bed in an open invitation.

A second passed, then two. Realizing that he was welcome to stay, Ferdinand grinned and shyly bit his lower lip. 

With a water-damp towel, Ferdinand gently cleaned them both up as well he could before slipping back into bed. Nestled close to Hubert, their hands found each other, and their fingers entwined naturally. Warmth, comfort. A chemical reaction brought by copulation, Hubert rationalized, but in the back of his mind, he knew that couldn’t be the only reason. 

They needed to have a long, strange conversation regarding what happened tonight.  _ That could wait until tomorrow _ , he thought, before closing his eyes and drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful and incomparable Tori! Thank you for inspiring me to write this. 
> 
> twitter: @jotarovapes 
> 
> I retweet ferdibert art daily and sometimes I even draw my own :)


End file.
